The Shifter
by Sepherif
Summary: The ninja world is about enter a world war. Then suddenly, the Kyuubi inside of Naruto gets word of an oncoming demon war as both are pulled into separate, yet interconnected wars. And what about the mysterious boy called Ian? M for eventual violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shifter**

**Hey there everyone! Here is my second fic! It is a Naruto fic. It takes place when Naruto is around 17 years old. He encounters an odd ninja from the mist and from then on their fates become entertwined.**

**The Beginning**

The wind blew in through the Sand village stirring a small sand storm inside the walls. Gaara looked out over his village a feeling of unease filled him. "Something is coming..." mumbled Gaara to himself keeping his face impassive as a knock came from his door, "Come in." said Gaara as he turned around and sat behind his desk. The door opened and two sand jonin walked in followed by a cloaked figure.

"Hello Gaara." said the figure as he took off the cloaks hood revealing blond hair, whisker birth marks and clear blue eyes.

"Hello Naruto, what brings you here?" asked Gaara as he hinted a smile. Talking with Naruto always seemed to bring a smile to his face.

"I am here to deliver a message from Tsunade." said Naruto as he took a scroll from inside his cloak and set it on Gaara's desk. Gaara then took it and opened it.

"So...Rock has declared war again?" sighed Gaara, "What of the other villages?"

"Kirigakure has decided to ally with us, Kumogakure has allied with Iwagakure and Yukigakure has also sided with us." said Naruto, "The other villages are either unknown or a neutral party."

"I see." said Gaara as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes in thought, "We will assist Konoha in anyway possible." Naruto then smiled and bowed.

"Oh, by the way..." added Naruto as he turned to walk out, "I would be expecting Temari and Shikamaru to stop by soon." Before Gaara could ask Naruto walked out of the office and disappeared leaving Gaara with a question he really did not want answered.

Back at Konoha, Sakura and Ino were doing their normal runs in the hospital. Sakura checked up on a 8 year old kid with a broken ankle. As she treated it the door opened and a nurse poked her head in. "Sakura-san, room 172 requires your attention."

"Alright." replied Sakura as the nurse nodded and left, shutting the door. Sakura finished fixing the break and she gave it a quick wrap to keep in steady. "Now..." Sakura looked at the boy, "Be more careful when playing in the park ok." The boy nodded and half ran, half limped out of the room as Sakura shook her head. She took the paperwork and added it to her almost full clipboard. "Ok...room 172..." Sakura walked out of the room and went down stairs to the first floor and entered the specified room as soon as she got to it. As she walked in she saw a 16 year old ninja with long, white hair laying on the bed. The thing that confused Sakura was the Mist village head band laying on the stand by the bed. She shrugged it off and checked the injury report. "Broken arm, 3 broken or cracked ribs, mild head trauma..." She raised her eyebrows as the list went on, "Normally one would be either dead or unable to move after injuries like these."

"Who are you?" asked a voice. Sakura's head snapped up to see the ninja had woken up and was looking at her with yellow, wolf like eyes.

"I am Sakura Haruno, a Leaf village medic." answered Sakura as she walked over as her hand started to glow with chakra as she ran her hand over the boys arm and rib cage to find 2 broken ribs, a cracked rib and broken arm.

"Leaf village?" asked the ninja apparently confused as he watched Sakura's blue chakra turn green as he felt the bones repair themselves. As the bones re-formed themselves and fused back together inside of him he couldn't help look at Sakura whom he thought was an angel from heaven. "Excuse me, Sakura-san?" tried the ninja and Sakura looked up questioningly, "Who am I?"

Naruto walked through the Sand village as he picked up supplies for the trip back to Konoha. Little did he know he was being watched by a white haired ninja with yellow, wolfish eyes. He wore no head band and leaned against a building in an alley, watching, waiting. As soon as Naruto left the market place the figure also disappeared, like he was never there.

On his way back from dinner, Shikamaru stopped to look up at the sky. It was still light out and the sky was tinged dark red, almost like blood. "Shikamaru!" yelled a female voice as he sighed and turned to see Temari stomping up to him, she looked utterly furious

"Troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru before confronting his now fiance of two weeks.

Sakura turned in her clip board to the nurse at the front desk as she let down her hair from the pony tail it was in to keep it out of her face while she worked. Her hair splayed across her shoulders. "The patient in room 172 has amnesia." sighed Sakura as the nurse handed the clipboard to another nurse who took it to organize the medical reports.

"172, amnesia..." murmured the nurse as she scribbled the special notes on a piece of paper and pulled up the patient on the computer as she looked for his profile, "Nothing on him." stated the nurse firmly, "Sorry."

"It's fine." said Sakura and waved as she left and returned to her apartment. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door then stepped through and slipped out of her boots. She then collapsed on the couch, tired from the day at the hospital and she pulled out a book. She flipped through till she found her page and continued reading from there.

Naruto returned to his hotel room in Suna for the night and he simply collapsed on the bed, fully dressed only after dropping the supplies he had gotten on the kitchen counter and having a bowl of ramen. The white haired boy watched the lights go out all over the village from the roof of one of the higher buildings. "You need to return to your house or hotel room sir." ordered two sand ANBU as they appeared behind the white haired boy.

"And if I don't?" replied the boy in a voice as cold as ice and piercing as daggers. He turned to the face ANBU and grinned, "You gonna take me in for violating a curfew?"

"Yes actually." replied the second ANBU as he stepped forward holding a pair of what looked like hand cuffs. The boy laughed and disappeared leaving the two ANBU unconscious. The boy appeared on a different roof top as he watched the room Naruto was in nonchalantly. He sat out the night, waiting for his chance.

The next morning the boy was still sitting there as he saw movement in Naruto's hotel room and he then grinned. Naruto got up, ate a cup of ramen, took a quick shower and then left after dressing for the desert trip. As he left his room the boy stepped in front of him, staring at him. "Are you...the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" asked the boy as Naruto's eye's widened and he jumped back, drawing a kunai. "I'll take that as a yes then." chuckled the boy as he stepped forward and pulled out a scroll, "I've been ordered to give this to you." he then tossed the scroll at Naruto who caught it, still staring at the boy.

"How can I trust this isn't a trap?" asked Naruto as he stared at the boy.

"Why would I try and kill or capture a host?" laughed the boy, "I have already given Gaara his as well as Utakata and Kirabee. Sadly, the other hosts have been captured by the Akatsuki."

"I think you are mistaken." scowled Naruto, "Gaara is no longer a host." The boy's eye's lifted in amusement.

"Once a host, always a host." said the boy as he yawned, "He may have had Shikaku sucked out of him, but some of the chakra remained when he was revived by that old lady." Naruto narrowed his gaze as the boy revealed just how much he knew.

"How do you know so much?" asked Naruto as he positioned himself for a strike, waiting for an answer.

"Simple. I've been observing and waiting for the appropriate time." said the boy simply as he started to fade, "Remember, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Namikaze, my name is Ian Toyomia." Ian faded into the air, leaving nothing behind except a slight breeze. Naruto looked around confused as he stored his kunai and carefully opened the scroll to see a short message:

Kitsune no Kyuubi, a demon was is oncoming and the council requires your assistance, as well as your human host. You must make your way to the demon world as soon as possible. A meeting of all the demon lords is being called.

"_Boy!" _ yelled the kyuubi,_ "This is bad! A demon war is waged across both planes, demon and human."_

"_Seems bad..."_ mused Naruto as the Kyuubi's eye's narrowed in anger.

"_We are leaving, now!"_ yelled the Kyuubi as Naruto winced from the kyuubi yelling in his mind, giving him a headache.

"_How?" _sneered Naruto at the caged demon, _"You have no power here."_ The Kyuubi rolled it's eyes.

"_So you think." _grinned the Kyuubi as the entire of Naruto's mindscape glowed with a sick, red color. In the real world Naruto crumpled to the floor in pain as his body flickered in and out of existence before fading completely from the human world.

**Well...story number two. I'll try to update a couple times this weekend for both Lies Beneath and this one. Same deal as with my other story, constructive criticism and opinions are appreciated, flaming and trolling will be ignored. So...have at it.**

**~Sepherif**


	2. Chapter 2

**Council of Demons**

As Naruto faded from the Human world he soon found himself laying down on a cold, stone floor. Groaning he slowly lifted himself up and his eye's widened as he saw he was in a huge hall and he was at the head of a huge table. The thing that surprised him the most was that there were 6 huge beasts on either side of the table as well as two humans that looked just as confused and terrified as Naruto himself did. Another shape materialized near the opposite end of the able right beside a brown colored raccoon, Gaara had arrived. Suddenly a voice spoke up from that end of the table and Naruto saw the boy who had given him the scroll standing there calmly. "It seems..." Ian started, "That we are all here." The other two humans besides Naruto and Gaara suddenly spoke up.

"What did you call us here for?" asked the man two positions to Naruto's right. He was wearing a blue kimono and had medium length, blue'ish hair. He also carried what seemed to be a kind of flask as well as a some sort of pipe.

"Yeah!" spoke up the other man who was between the man and Naruto. He was very muscular, sported sunglasses and seven swords were attached to his back, "Why the hell are we here?" Ian simply smiled and turned his head slightly to face the two.

"You both are hosts, so you have been called here for the demon council meeting." stated Ian, "The same goes for you, Kyuubi no Kitsune and Ichibi no Tanuki." He looked at Naruto then Gaara as he spoke and the other two snapped there heads to look at the other two. "Now...if you would all release your demons, we can begin." All three hosts (Gaara excluded as he is no longer a host) raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. Ian sighed as he saw a similar look of confusion on each of the hosts faces.

"Very well..." Ian sighed as he let out a pulse of chakra. The chakra reached the Rokubi host first and he doubled over in pain clutching his stomach as he screamed. The pulse hit the Hachibi host and then Naruto as all fell the same as the Rokubi, clutching their gut and screaming in pain. Inside each of their heads, their respective demon screamed with joy as they broke out of their seals. Light emitted from their bodies as dark chakra escaped their bodies and formed into a slug with six tails beside it's host. The same happened to the Hachibi host as a ox formed with eight tails. Lastly Naruto released his demon chakra and the Kyuubi formed beside him. All the humans layed passed out, but not dead.

"Thought you could contain me, huh?" sneered the Kyuubi at Naruto's prone form. He then turned to face the rest of the demons who looked at the Kyuubi with fear and respect. "Let us start this meeting already." Ian smiled and nodded as he himself contorted and morphed into a huge wolf with ten tails waving behind him.

"Very well, let us start." said the Jubi, grinning wolfishly.

Back in the human world, Sakura was making her rounds again as a Nurse called out to her as she was switching rooms. "Sakura-sama, room 172 requires attention."

"Hmm?" hummed Sakura, "Ok. I'll go there now." She walked briskly to 172 remembering the boy in the room. She opened the door slowly and found a vase shattered at the door and the boy curled up in the bed trying to stay as far away from the door as possible.

"Sakura-san?" whispered the boy barely audible

"Yes, it's me." said Sakura cautiously as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, eying the boy.

"Sakura-san...I'm scared..." said the boy in a small voice hugging the pillow, fear evident in his eyes. Sakura sighed and walked over to the bed and sat on the bed.

"Scared of what?" asked Sakura sweetly, trying to calm the boy down.

"All the other people..." murmured the boy as Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy, his eyes to her were filled with fear, but they seemed to become more calm as Sakura sat down, "They all wanted to hurt me...coming in with pointy looking things...saying they were going to just take some of my blood..."

"It's ok." replied Sakura still talking calmly and sweetly, "We need a little of your blood to make sure you are completely ok." The boys eyes narrowed slightly as he starred at her suspiciously.

"I'm fine..." said the boy as his eyes glowed slightly. His hands then flew to his head, holding it as if he was suffering from a huge head ache. He whimpered in pain, his eyes shut tight. Sakura jumped up with green healing chakra covering her hand. The boy simply sat their whimpering until his hands fell from his head he he slowly opened his eyes. They seemed darker, more heavy, more wise. "Where am I?" asked the boy, his voice filled with command as he looked up at Sakura icily, his yellow eyes holding malice.

"You are in Konoha at a hospital." replied Sakura, slightly scared of the sudden change in personality.

"I see..." muttered the boy as he placed the pillow back and scooted off the bed before standing on the floor. His eyes flicked back to Sakura, "And I am here why?"

"Well...a team on a mission found you unconscious and badly injured so they brought you back." replied Sakura as the green chakra slowly disappeared from around her hand. The boy just stared and then closed his eyes as he sighed.

"Thank you for the treatment." said the boy as to Sakura's amazement the hospital clothes he was wearing rippled and transformed into a pair of white baggy pants, a gray short sleeve shirt and a heel length white coat. He walked towards the door and found his boots and put them on before turning to a confused and amazed Sakura. He grinned showing over grown canines and then walked back to the night stand and picked up his mist head band before securing it over his head similar to how Zabuza had his. "I also had a sword and other ninja tools." the boy looked at Sakura, "Would you know where they are?"

"Wait...what?" asked Sakura as she stared at the boy still shocked by what just happened, "Just hold a minute, you can't leave yet!" Sakura shouted and the Ninja raised an eyebrow

"Oh? Why is that?" growled the ninja.

"We still have to see if are ok to be walking about." replied Sakura as she marched up to the ninja and grabbed his shirt and forced him onto the bed. He seemed surprised by her strength as he was forced onto the bed. He quickly sat up then Sakura grabbed his arm and quickly stuck a needle into his wrist, drew some blood and then pulled out the needle. She was about to heal the wound but watched in amazement as the small hole shuddered and then sealed immediately. She looked into the Ninja's face who, seemed extremely pissed off.

"What was that for?" he yelled as he tore his arm form Sakura's grasp and rubbed his wrist.

"I just needed a blood sample for a few quick tests." yelled Sakura back, her temper flaring. She then turned and exited the room, but not before turning around and facing the ninja with a venomous look while leaking a bit of a killing aura, "And don't even think of getting out of here without permission." With that she walked out and closed the door behind her. The Kiri-nin then snorted with disbelief.

"How dare she talk to one of the seven swordsmen like that." muttered the ninja as he crossed his arms staying where he was to avoid the pink, haired doctors wrath.

Gaara could only watch as the other two hosts and Naruto doubled over in pain and a minute later their respective demons materialized right beside them. Gaara felt a slight discomfort as he felt some chakra pulled from him as it materialized into a miniature Shukaku which hovered over Gaara's head. The Jubi watched the three demons who were previously inside the humans stretch and laugh, reveling in their freedom.

"I actually didn't mind being inside that twerp, Kirabee." laughed the Hachibi as it settled down, leaning on an elbow as he stared down the table at the other demons, "So...when do we get started?"

"You actually liked being controlled by a mere human?" gurgled the Rokubi, "My host was to damn scared of me to do anything. We never even communicated unlike you two apparently." The Rokubi looked down at his host in a way that indicated he was disgusted, "I was so bored in that damn excuse for a man Utakata."

"Sounds like I am the middle ground between you two..." chuckled the Kyuubi as he sat and wrapped his tails around his feet, "My host could at least talk with me, although he never had the balls to call on me except on certain occasions." At this Naruto groaned and slowly picked himself up onto all fours before flipping over onto his back. What he saw then made his eyes go wide and he forgot all about his pain and tiredness, he saw the Kyuubi free.

"Wha...how?" muttered Naruto weakly. The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto with surprise

"So...you actually woke up after that, huh?" said the Kyuubi as Naruto just lay there, "Relax, this is only temporary. You shouldn't from this." The other demons grinned at this and then the other two, Utakata and Kirabee started waking up as well. Utakata gave a more surprised and energetic response than Naruto did at seeing the demon free.

"Why are you free!" shouted Utakata weakly causing him to breath hard, "I vowed to never let you out so you would bring no harm to anyone else!" The Rokubi ignored him and simply stared ahead at the Jubi who was apparently enjoying this turn out.

"Yo." groaned Kirabee as he slowly sat up while rubbing his head, "That hurt like motha-fucka..." Kirabee continued rubbing his head in an attempt to subdue the headache as he looked at the Hachibi and grinned, "Yo, my brotha from anotha motha."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't associate yourself with me like that, twerp." grumbled the Hachibi. Kirabee's right eye twitched at the name the Hachibi had been calling him all these years.

"Well...if you are all done I would like to start this meeting." said the Jubi, still grinning. All the demons nodded and the jubi cleared his throat. The meeting had begun.

**Chapter 2...so...tell me how you liked it? How can I do better? Leave a review or send me a pm! If you have any ideas for Kirabee's rapping (yes...he will be rapping further along) please send pm stating you would like to help...I would really appreciate it as I suck at rapping...**

**Anyway...constructive criticism and opinions, drop those in the suggestion box at the bottom of the page on your way out. Flaming will be burned. So...have at it.**

**~Sepherif**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok...taking a page out of some authors books...I don't own Naruto, if I did...Sasuke would be lo~ong gone by now. *dodges attacks from rabid fan-girls* That is all. *runs into the sunset followed by the rabid fan-girls***

**Of War and Times Past**

The demon council meeting started and the Jubi looked around the room. "As you all know, we are on the brink of war. The demon clans of the snakes and wolves have started a conflict, which of course, has escalated. Each has requested assistance from their allies. So, the Kyuubi, being the demon foxes current leader, do you agree to assist the wolves and the monkeys?" said the Jubi focusing on the Kyuubi

"Oh? The monkeys are in on the alliance now?" smirked the Kyuubi, "Very well. I agree." The Jubi grinned a wolfish grin as the Kyuubi accepted.

"Of course you know about the...conditions. Right?" said the Jubi as the Kyuubi stared in confusion and worry, "Your host must also fight." The Kyuubi, Hachibi and Rokubi all stared directly at the Jubi in surprise.

"Well...the twerp and me get along pretty well..." started the Hachibi as the Rokubi looked at him in disgust and Kirabee looked up at the giant ox/octopus in annoyance, "So us working together won't be a problem."

"I absolutely refuse!" gurgled the Rokubi, "This human and me can't even stand the sight of each other!"

"Who ever said you were fighting, Rokubi?" yawned the Jubi, keenly looking at the giant slug, "There is currently no request from your allies, the Demon Mantis, asking your assistance." The Rokubi gurgled/grunted in reply, seemingly happy about not fighting, "But Hachibi and Yonbi, your allies have asked your assistance in the war."

"So, it would seem that those Sharks have asked, huh?" laughed the Hachibi, "So...which side have they taken?" The Hachibi leaned on the table while grinning and looking straight at the Jubi.

"None. They are currently a neutral party. They just wished to know they had your support if they are attacked by either side." stated the Jubi and the Hachibi glanced to the Kyuubi who just shook his head while grinning foxily.

"No worries, my clan will not attack, and I will talk with my allies as well." assured the Kyuubi and the Hachibi relaxed slightly and turned to the Jubi again.

"All other demon clans are Neutral as of yet, though I can assume you will all stay that way or back another one of the present clans?" asked the Jubi, All the 9 demons nodded in affirmation. The 4 humans just stood in utter silence, to unnerved to speak out in front of the 9 most powerful demons known to them. Naruto decided to pipe up and shouted out at the Jubi.

"So...just when is this war gonna happen and where?" All the demons looked at Naruto and the Jubi huffed.

"As tradition states...there will be a minimum of 6 years before any attacks may be launched. Spies are fair game for capture or termination." replied the 10 tailed demon, "Well, I believe we are done here for now. You will receive a notice from me when we have to meet again, next time it won't be so...sudden as it was this time." The Jubi stressed the sudden so that the human's understood that they would have time to prepare for the meeting, "Now,humans, go and tell your leaders about this as the war will have to take place, at last to some extent, in the human world." Gaara, Utakata, Kirabee and Naruto all narrowed their eyes a bit at this.

"Ok...time to go then..." grumbled the Kyuubi as it started to disappear. The Hachibi and Rokubi followed suite by disappearing as well. Utakata, Kirabee and Naruto all clutched their stomachs once again and doubled over as they felt the demons re-enter them and then they themselves faded to nothingness.

Back in Konoha Sakura ran through a series of tests and found the patient, Ian, completely fine. She scibbled a few notes on her clipboard and walked back to room 172. As she opened the door she found the boy sitting cross legged on the bed with his eyes closed. She walked in, leaving the door open and cleared her throat in an attempt to get the boys attention. He cracked one eye open and looked at her icily, "Yes?" sighed the boy

"You're cleared to go. As you leave, talk to the nurses at the front desk to get your weapons back then report directly to the Hokage's office, she wants to speak with you." stated Sakura. The boy sighed and Sakura could see two spots on his head visibly drop alittle, in sync with his sigh. He then hopped off the bed and walked out of the room, not sparing Sakura a second glance as he left the hospital, one thing Sakura did notice as he was leaving though, was the white tip of a tail as a gust of wind from an open window blew his coat fringe up. Sakura stared curiously then just dismissed it as her imagination.

"I was told to talk to you about retrieving my belongings." said the Kiri nin as he walked up to the front desk and stared at the Nurse who quivered under the harsh look.

"N-n-name and r-r-room number please..." stuttered the nurse as she fumbled with the clipboard in her hands.

"Toyomia, Ian. Room 172." replied the Kiri-nin now revealed as Ian Toyomia. The nurse scrambled into the room behind the long desk and returned a few minutes later with a long sword, a few scrolls and a pouch full of ninja tools. She handed them to Ian and he nodded, taking the items. The sword he strapped to his left hip and the pouch on his right hip. He tucked the scrolls into his shirt and walked out of the Hospital. He strolled through the streets looking around lazily and caught the scent of something...delicious smelling. His mouth started to water as he tried to hold off his urge to find whatever was wafting towards him. He lost control and disappeared in a puff of dust and flickered over the village towards the smell.

"Hmm...?" hummed a figure as it walked through Konoha, sniffing the air. And looking to his left curiously.

"What is it Kiba?" Asked another figure stepping up in front of him.

"Just...smelt something weird is all..." replied Kiba, still looking in the direction of the odd smell, "And it seems to be getting closer...fast...Hinata...could you..." Hinata nodded and focused chakra to her eyes, activating the Byakugan. She scanned the area and found a figure moving incredibly fast in their general direction.

"I see a quickly moving figure heading at about a 148 degrees (roughly south-east for those who don't know)." stated Hinata and Kiba just stared off into the distance.

"That smell...I wonder just what it is...smells like a mixture of several different beings..." muttered Kiba to himself. He then narrowed his eyes and set off in the direction of the figure to confirm his suspicions. Hinata groaned and followed, mildly interested in this person as well.

"There it is!" shouted Ian in glee as he skidded to a stop, leaving a long trail of dust and a small indent in the dirt. The heavenly scent wafted over to him and he started to drool from the rich scents. He whipped his head towards the small roadside stand named "Ichiraku's Ramen". Ian rushed over and jumped into a chair as the owner, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, looked over at their eager guest.

"And what would you like sir?" asked Teuchi in a laughing tone after seeing Ian's face, "Would you like our house special or one of our regular bowls?"

"I'll take an Extra-large Beef Bowl please!" answered Ian, practically yelling. Teuchi nodded and Ayame looked at the Kiri nin curiosly before setting to work.

"There he is." said Kiba as both him and Hinata landed on a roof across the street from Ichiraku's as both watched the seemingly hyper figure. The banner hid the upper ¼ of his body so they couldn't tell where he was from or what he totally looked like. "So...what now?" breathed Kiba to himself, on guard from the multiple scents he was picking up that seemed to just flow from the figures body.

"Here you are!" yelled Teuchi as he slid a super-sized bowl of ramen before Ian who grinned at the challenge before him. He took a pair of chopsticks and snapped them apart.

"Itadakimasu!" he yelled before tucking in, eating a bit messily. Both Teuchi and Ayame chuckled as the Kiri nin reminded them a bit of Naruto. At that moment, Kiba and Hinata walked in, chatting. Both glanced at the happily eating Ian, both also seemed to be reminded of Naruto as well based on the look on their faces. They wandered over to the right side of Ian and sat down, ordering a ramen bowl each.

"So Hinata, Kiba...you two on a date or something?" asked Ayame, earning a blush from Kiba and a vigorous shake of Hinata's head, who was also blushing slightly.

"No Ayame-san...you know I only like Naruto..." said Hinata still slightly red. Ayame sighed and glanced over at Kiba who looked a bit crest fallen. She gave Kiba a re-assuring smile before getting to work making their orders. Hinata turned to look at Ian. Her eye's widened as she saw the Kirgakure symbol on his forehead and she nudged Kiba as he peered over at Ian as well. He let out a small growl upon seeing the symbol of Kirigakure.

Ian sat and slurped up his ramen, finishing the bowl and ordering another one, disregarding the two Konoha nin who had walked in and taken an interest in him. Grinning inwardly he shifted his gaze to look at the two nin who upon being caught staring averted their gaze. Ian grinned and chuckled slightly, "What's so interesting?" He asked looking at Kiba and Hinata curiosly.

"Excuse me?" asked Kiba back, "What do you mean?" Ian frowned and Kiba looked at him with a hint of malice and suspicion. Hinata also looked at Ian the same way, but her emotions were better disguised.

"Well...you were staring at me, no?" stated Ian, raising his eyebrow, "Didn't your parents ever say it was rude to stare?" Ian seemed to be enjoying teasing the two Konoha nin who by now were starting to get slightly pissed at the white haired ninja's comments.

"Fine..." grumbled Kiba, "We were staring. As for the reason, we aren't exactly on the best of terms with Kirigakure." Kiba glared at Ian as he said this while Hinata was leaning on her elbow on the table watching Ian.

"Yes, I know that." said Ian calmly while twirling his chopsticks, "I was sent here as an ambassador for an alliance in the upcoming war. I'm actually supposed to be meeting with your Hokage right now." Ian scratched the back of his sheepishly with a stupid grin on his face.

"Here ya go!" yelled Teuchi as he slid another bowl before Ian and one infront of Kiba and Hinata. Ian turned to his bowl with a hungry look on his face and started slurping it up. Kiba and Hinata started eating as well, but more restrained. After a few minutes Ian finished and let out a content sigh before paying and getting up.

"See ya later!" said Ian, grinning happily as he suddenly disappeared in a puff of dirt. A second later a loud boom was heard that rocked the ramen stand and the surrounding buildings a bit and breaking some of the thinner glass.

"D-did he just..." started Kiba with an amazed look on his face

"B-break the sound barrier?" finished Hinata with an equally astounded look on her face.

**Well...sorry that this chapter took so long. Life hit me like a ton of bricks along with school as another ton of bricks...any ways...I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I'll leave this one here for now. It'll pick up in a few chapters. Oh...and expect chapter 9 of Lies Beneath within a few days time (hopefully by Wednesday night).**

**Now...as always, constructive criticism and opinions are always appreciated, just drop them in the collection box at the bottom of the page (you know you want to). Excessive flaming and trolling will be burned. So...have at it.**

**~Sepherif**


End file.
